videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn of War vs. Cartoon Network Universe
Dawn of War vs. Cartoon Network Universe ''(''DoW vs. CN)'' ''is a crossover fighting video game, when the DoW universe is crossing over with the CN universe. If was developed by THQ, Relic Entertainment, Games Workshop and Sega with Cartoon Network Interactive and published by NetherRealm Studios, High Voltage Software, EA Games and Activision with Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Released in February 19, 2015 for the PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Wii U and Samsung Zeo. Revealed the worlds, our life beign Zoulcetion and Vilgax haves defeated by Space Marines and Samurai Jack, but they word be fused together, two immortals transform into the worst nightmare name Zouneris, withing places for mortals of Dawn of War and Cartoon Network characters, that why can be happen to us. Now the worlds is mixed up between gods, dissappeared armys and the powerful rise came out the stronger, Lavorer, Treezing, Flawor and Blakceer discover from world of Attess Coilder, merged by virus can beign the strongest powerfull of warriors without armys and to reclaim the protal. Modes Story Mode Campaign Mode Adventure Mode Arcade Mode Versus Mode Brawl Mode Survival Mode Challange Mode Shop Vault Online Character Creation Options Extras Gameplay This game is different gameplay was mixed between Marvel vs. Capcom, The Kings of Fighter XIV and off course Tekken franchise. The game have allies for characters to learn calling, which there more allies be, but the character haves no allies and is most releases. Story The universe of Dawn of War, have been wage. Azariah Kyras have learn to be dark god, they try to using power of gods, anyseens for our races from other worlds. Gabriel have destroy Kyras's body with Orbital Bombardment himself, to reclaim spirit but, they mistake, something was about other universe could be Cartoon Network. Samurai Jack and his warriors have stop Vilgax's Invasion before destroy and taked Omnitrix (who have to used by Ben Tennyson), for reason he have destroy Vilgax's body with his gods to learn never come back, but Mojo Dojo haves betrayed for himself for kill people. Two Universe merged even knows as Zoulcetion and Vilgax was defeat by Space Marines and Samurai Jack, something getting fused named Zouneris, he will be consume all characters could be the "strategy virus". Zouneris have activate unleashed in 5 worlds beign protal. Character Roster Dawn of War Side * Assiest Bladers * Chaos * Chaos Deamons * Dance Macabre * Dark Eldar * Deamon Hunter * Earth Forces * Eldar * Imperial Guard * Legio Custodes * Lost and the Danmed * Necrons * Ordo Geminus * Orks * Praetoria * Roman Guardian * Sisters of Battle * Space Hulk * Space Marines * Steel Legion * Squats * Tau Empire * Tau Legion * Toy Rebel * Tyranids * Virions * Witch Hunter * Ye'Barnod * Zoulcetion Cartoon Network Side * Ami * Atomic Betty * Ben Tennyson * Blossom * Courage * Dexter * Eddy * Father * Finn the Human * Hector Con Carne * Ice King * Jack Spicer * Johnny Bravo * Johnny Test * Juniper Lee * Lin Chung * Lucien Cramp * Mac * Mojo Dojo * Nigel Uno * Omi * Protoboy * Rex Salazar * Rikochet * Robotboy * Samurai Jack * Van Kliess * Vilgax * Wayne Cramp Zones # Attess Coilder # Bontown # Foghtmarror # Lairobaroty # Suidmare Development Relic Entertainment began publicly hiring for the eighth generation development in November 2012. In January 2013, it was confirmed that a new ''Dawn of War ''game was about crossover, which mean this could be Cartoon Network Interactive. When these two created this game together and wild to changed up doing for a new game call "Dawn of War vs. Cartoon Network Universe", at the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con, want to saying that THQ cannot be leave but most reclaim the newlest game of DoW vs. CN. In October 2013, Stephen MacDonald have announced in website to learn see trailer at December 2013. Adds the announcement trailer was changed doing PEGI-18 because Adult Swim have plan to new season for Samurai Jack, thanks to Sega gave the Unreal Engine 5. ''Dawn of War vs. Cartoon Network Universe ''was co-developed and co-published by Dimps and Epic Games because this make be special was about both these franchises. Its story was written by logical comic book in DeviartArt, Stephen MacDonald, he the one who created this comic book in DeviartArt, he now created this game. For this reason about The Game Awards for Dawn of War, this franchise is so much and the best game of the year ever to making Dawn of War III, releases in 2017, produced by Relic Entertainment and SEGA in parthership with Games Workshop, also developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by THQ. Category:Games Category:Video Games